Retrieving Affection
by The Crimson Wing
Summary: Valentines day, the time when everyone thinks about the one they love. A series of short stories based on various yaoi pairings listed inside.
1. LeeGaa

**AN-**Long time no see readers! In honor of Valentines Day, the most commercialized, sappy holiday ever to be known (and to cool off from a bout of rage) I bring to you a series of smallish one shots. Three to be precise.

These one shots will be set in an alternate universe. Well, the first one I have in mind is at least, I'm not certain about the other two. In light of this I must WARN YOU that I may be throwing in a few pairings from other things I'm obsessed with at the moment, none of which I own (yet. Still working on it. GO E-BAY GO!). There's my disclaimer for those. If you don't like the pairings, politely ignore them.

As a guide, each PAIRING will have it's own CHAPTER. Therefore the title of each chapter will be that pairing so, for your convenience, you may skip over the ones you detest and have a jolly good time reading the crap I dish out for the others. If you're merely uncertain about the pairing, I recommend you give it a try! It could be FUN. Or something.

LeeGaa

KanShika

GaiKakashi

SasuNaru (but only if you're good and ask nicely ;D )

**WARNINGS-**YAOI. Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi (Technically mansex, but here it's just boy LOVE ;D So Shonen-ai x3). Implied YURI. Fluff. Probably OOC-ness. Terrible writing skills. Un-beta'd, written at an ungodly hour in a state of exhaustion in a short amount of time, etc.

**DISCLAIMER-**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would do things that would piss several people off and make others incredibly happy. -Smirk-

* * *

**Cliché**

(Note: I hope you read that author's note. Oh, and FF is eating things ;3)

Valentine's Day. What a laugh.

It was an abnormally cold February afternoon in the city of Konoha. Thick black rainclouds loomed overhead in swelling masses, rolling with discontent as they let loose a torrent of rain, and heavy winds abused the tall, steel buildings the industrial world had graced them with. The sidewalks were still crowded with people, however, holding umbrellas high over their head and donning trench coats as they made their way about the city, moving off to see loved ones, entering stores to buy confections, cards, or flowers for the person they cared for most.

"Such affection," Gaara murmured to himself, his tone more confused then filled with distaste. He didn't quite understand the concept of spending hundreds of dollars on someone for a day that wasn't all that special. It was celebrating a saint, certainly, but didn't people realize there was also a MASSACRE on this date?

Then again, he'd never gotten anything from anyone to celebrate the holiday.

The young man, a fresh nineteen, sat in his apartment high in one of the towering apartment buildings, settled in a cushioned windowsill and looking below at the rainbow of people carrying umbrellas and brightly colored gifts. A blanket was thrown over his form, knees drawn up to his chest, teal orbs intent upon his people watching. It was a great vantage point for such an occasion, seeing as he lived right across from a Hallmark store where people were constantly pouring in and out, packed to the brim with small teddy bears and balloons, cards sticking haphazardly out of pockets. To the card store's left was the Yamanaka flower shop where people seemed to flock to buy even MORE expensive gifts.

One day, while Lee had dragged him out shopping with the pair of Ino and Sakura, the blond had giggled, "We make a _killing_ on Valentine's day and prom night. Guys are so adorable when they're flustered you can sell them just about anything!"

After that, Gaara had strongly forbidden a confused Lee from buying him anything from Ino. Ever.

Thinking about Lee made a strange fluttery feeling melt through Gaara's midsection and he looked to the couch out of reflex. He wasn't surprised to find Lee absent from the leather embrace, but it was still a slight disappointment. The red head was growing used to having the boisterous man around (especially considering the nature of their relationship), it was a comfort to not be alone in the apartment. Still, Lee owned his own place and had left some time early that morning which Gaara accepted...Begrudgingly.

After a few more minutes of watching the crowds, Gaara was surprised to find Ino herself exiting the flower shop, hand in hand with Sakura, toting her purse. Sakura held a massive bouquet of red and white roses to her chest and appeared extremely pleased while the other held a small blue bear, looking equally as happy. They were apparently going out for lunch as a male with tri-colored, incredibly spiky locks looked disappointed at the sign on the door before hurrying back to the corner. There he paused, speaking to a boy of shorter stature with a matching hair style, before grinning broadly and taking hold of the other's hand, walking away. Probably off to grab a bite themselves.

Speaking of lunch...Gaara put a hand to his stomach as it rumbled and sighed, flinging the blanket to rest on the cushion before him and standing straight. The petite red head stretched, muscles practically groaning in protest as he pad over to the kitchenette to the side of the large room and peered into the refrigerator. A barren wasteland stared back at him. Ugh, he'd forgotten that he and Lee were going grocery shopping TOMORROW...

Glowering at the spice rack as if IT were the one to cause him strife, Gaara drew a water bottle from the depths and pulled a mug from the top shelf of a cabinet, filling it and shoving the ceramic into the microwave. Appropriate numbers were pressed followed by 'start' and the red head waited with great impatience, pulling hot cocoa mix from a drawer to his right and ripping open the package as he pulled the cup from the unit at the high pitched beep.

Abruptly there were three sharp raps on the door. Gaara jumped, nearly spilling the carefully clutched mug of cocoa, and shot a death glare at the offending portal. The person on the other side of that door had better be welcome.

The mug was set down with care, Gaara running a harried hand through ruby locks as he walked to the door. He peered carefully through the crack the bolt made and found himself staring at something incredibly _pink_.

Without a second thought, Gaara flung the door wide and stared at the massive, pink bear that stared right back. It had an umbrella over it's head and took up nearly the entire hallway with its bulk, a bouquet of brilliant blue roses clutched in a furry paw. He was so stunned that he didn't register Lee's voice coming from behind the stuffed animal until there was an awkward shifting motion and the male was wiggling inside, entirely drenched from having put his umbrella over the massive toy.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gaara!" Lee cried happily. He took the roses from the bear and thrust them out at the still-gaping Gaara who finally got around to looking at his sort-of-boyfriend.

Comprehension was slowly dawning on the red head. His gaze flickered from Lee to the flowers to the bear and back again, a strange warm sort of feeling building in his gut and red spreading over his cheeks. "This is for me?" He asked as if to clarify.

"Yosh!" Lee replied, beaming.

A few moments of silence passed, Gaara silently staring at the gifts. Lee's almighty grin faltered ever so slightly, his extended arm slowly lowering as he began to fidget.

"Do you not like them? If that is so I can always take them back, you do not..."

"Lee." Gaara said. A rare, tiny little smile graced his lips and he stepped forward, gently taking the flowers and raising them to rest below his chin, teal eyes fluttering closed. "You're so cliché."

Still, cliché or no, Gaara had to admit that maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a bad idea after all.

-Owari-

* * *

TERRIBLE! 8D I give it a negative 29. That review button is good for the authoress and her bad mood. Unless of course it's a flame saying 'OhemGEE, u lyk mad thm ghey! Wutz rong w/u u sik frek?!'. If you're going to flame me, do it on my lack of writing skill, not the fact that you're too fucking stupid to read the warnings. And please do try to use complete words if that's the case. 

If you're NOT going to flame, I will appreciate it greatly. Clicky the button? MAKE CRIMSON HAPPY! 8D

Next up- KANSHIKA! That's right. KankuroShikamaru. You're not hallucinating. After that would be GaiKakashi and, if I get enough reviews if people want the ultimate favorite yaoi pairing of Naruto ever (for everyone but MYSELF of course. KANSHIKA AND LEEGAA BABY XD ) I'll give you a fourth oneshot, SasuNaru. If you're good. X3

K'thnxbai. MWAH!

-The Crimson Wing was here

P.S. This series is dedicated to my best friend Lunamaru because I love her and she puts up with my shit, and my other friend Ryuiki, who asked me to be her Valentine. Oh, and Quan who has yet to find the way of the Yaoi. I will convert him, damnit.


	2. KanShika

**AN**- Two of three and this time for my favorite pairing. KankurouShikamaru! That's right. Your eyes do not deceive you. If I wrote more often on fanfiction, you'd be seeing several rather pointless stories about them, then one with an actual PLOT! -Gasp-

But I don't. So xP

Anyway, if you've gotten this far I commend you. If you actually read this, I commend you even more. If you're going to read this to tell me how implausible it is, I recommend you don't. My mind is made up. I hate TemaShika. It's gross. KanShika makes more sense to me, no bashing to you TemaShika fans but that's my opinion, I stick to it.

**Warnings-**Shonen-ai, MY canon pairing, random appearances by people from different universes (that I disclaim right now ;D ), inevitable OOC-ness, Kankuro's foul mouth (and mine in the Author's notes of course), and various other things I've probably forgotten in my delirious, exhausted state 8D

**P.S.** I know I'm not the only one to notice the inconsistencies of color between the manga and anime, so I'm picking and choosing for dearest Kankuro.

**Disclaimer-**Crimson own Naruto not. Crimson speak good like caveman. Crimson never kill of Jiraiya, obvious not mine. Grunt.

* * *

**Worth the Effort?**

Shikamaru Nara HATED dancing. It just took so much energy and it was a waste of time in his opinion. So as he walked out of the club after Kankuro on February fourteenth, he wondered why in the hell he'd been in there for the three hours previous, dancing until he was panting. Even watching Kankuro walk in those leather pants wasn't a good enough explanation. It really didn't explain how the older male had gotten Shikamaru out of the house in a pair of leather pants and a fishnet top without a jacket either.

He'd been outmaneuvered somehow. Obviously Kankuro had been learning well from his sister.

The rush of chill air against his skin caused Shikamaru to shiver visibly. Above the sky was clear, stars dimmed by the neon glow of the city lights and the full moon riding high in the velvety blackness. The streets were nearly devoid of cars, couples walking hand in hand here and there down the sidewalks, a few other people exiting the club behind them.

"What's wrong Leonhart?"

The genius glanced back over his shoulder as a laughing blond followed a furiously blushing brunet. He watched them disappear down a side street, their shadows blending into one as one of them made a move, but he was distracted from his...well, distraction by a warm hand touching his shoulder. His gaze swiveled away from the opening of the alley, focusing on the faint eyeliner rimming the other's eyes, purple face paint carefully adorned here and there.

"It wasn't that bad," Kankuro said, obviously having read the displeased expression marring the younger male's features. At the doubtful raising of slight eyebrows, the artist gave an exasperated laugh, hand sliding away as he turned his back, shaking his head. "I swear, you're almost as stubborn as Gaara."

There was amusement in that tone but it didn't show up on Kankuro's features. Shikamaru rolled toffee hues to the sky, hugging his arms to himself in an attempt to fight the chill the wind brought, watching a car make a right hand turn down the street. The pair lived not a block away, a short walk, but he wasn't looking forward to it, the effort coupled with the cold a daunting prospect. Logically the sooner they got moving the better but Shikamaru was reluctant to do so, especially with Kankuro being obstinate.

"We can get moving anytime now," he offered finally after a long span of silence. Absent green eyes blinked in surprise at the voice and the older male turned, staring with purpose at Shikamaru. It was kind of unsettling. Unless it was about business or the well being of someone important to him, the artist was very rarely so serious. No snide comment, no devilish smile...

"If you'll stop bitching."

Then it was back, Kankuro giving a cocky smirk. He strode a few steps forward until he and Shikamaru were near touching, putting a broad arm around the other's shoulders. Immediately the smaller of the pair was bathed in warmth, slender form unconsciously curling into the bulk of his lover. How he was so warm was a mystery Shikamaru didn't want to look in to, as long as it_stayed_ that way.

For the next few minutes the pair walked towards their shared home, Kankuro commenting snidely here and there and earning a small chuckles from the male under his arm. Somewhere along the way Shikamaru had wrapped an arm around the other's waist to pull them even closer together, the shared body heat a comfort to the smaller male. The neighborhood passed by and soon they were standing before a towering gray building, staring at the daunting amount of stairs leading up to the fourth floor upon which they lived.

Shikamaru groaned audibly. Kankuro chuckled, "Lazy ass," in an affectionate tone and earned a poke in the ribs accompanied by a weary glare.

Sighing, Shikamaru retracted himself from Kankuro's grip, immediately missing the warmth but realizing far too much effort was required to retain that heat and maneuver up the narrow stairway. He shot a wary glance at the other male as he seemed to have lapsed into thought again, but upon further inspection could find no ulterior motive laced through the other's actions. Unless he was just completely oblivious to the world around him which, in his exhausted state, he very well could have been. The genius turned and took the first step before he was caught around the waist and hauled immediately back down.

"Guh! How troublesome." Shikamaru grunted as he was pushed against the wall of the building, but he honestly didn't mind very much. He peered up into the brilliant emerald hues that were Kankuro, found them searching his own face with that startling intensity again, and opened his mouth to ask in an offhanded way what the other was thinking about before a mouth was pressed against his own and the thought process cut off rather abruptly.

A startled moan passed the younger male's lips, gaze fluttering shut, arms sliding up to encircle Kankuro's neck, pull him closer. Teeth grazed his lower lip and he opened his mouth on instinct, enjoying the rumbling purr this drew from his lover and even more so the slick heat that joined his own tongue. The younger one's roving hand slid up to tangle in messy brown locks and he was pressed more firmly against the building in response. Something in him briefly wondered why Kankuro was suddenly feeling so possessive but he was easily able to answer his own thought process- when was Kankuro NOT possessive?

Work worn hands slid just under the edge of Shikamaru's fishnet, rubbing absently at the alabaster skin and sending chill's down the younger male's spine. Bare chest brushed against the fishnet one, the heat and pressure earning a shudder, Shikamaru falling away from the kiss to emit a groan that was all guttural.

This seemed to be the confirmation Kankuro was waiting for. A sly grin quirked his lips and from those tight leather pants he drew a small box, flipping it open. The contents flashed in the faint glow of the street light but Shikamaru was no fool, he could tell exactly what the silver band was. Seemed he'd been outsmarted again, he'd never come up with that option.

Kankuro knew he didn't have to ask, Shikamaru had all ready worked it out, but he did so anyway. Well, he didn't really ask, but it was his own way of doing things. "Marry me, hm? Unless it's too _troublesome._"

Had Shikamaru been a female he probably would have broken down crying, said some incoherent thing resembling 'yes' and hugged the other male senseless. As it was, Shikamaru was very much male and did none of those things. Instead he smirked at the wavering note of uncertainty that had captured hold of the artist's voice and pulled Kankuro against him, crushing their mouths together. The effort alone that response took was enough of an answer, apparently, as the older male smirked against his lips.

Somewhere between the club and home, Shikamaru had wondered if it was worth it to have agreed to go to that club for Valentine's Day. Caught amongst the time it took to stagger up the stairs and fall onto his bed, the genius decided that it was indeed worth the effort.

-Owari-

* * *

I do believe this one was more terrible then the last. Such a shame, seeing as this couple needs more good publicity then bad. Oh well, I'll make up for it someday, it's too damn late to go back and re-write the entire thing. As always, reviews are appreciated, badly written flames or flames about homosexuality are not.

Can I hear you say you want SasuNaru? Yes? No? We'll see by the end of the day :3. Next up GAIKAKASHI! 8D


	3. GaiKakashi

**AN-**I looked at my hit counter and laughed. I apparently scared over half my readers away. Good for them. Here's the final installment! GaiKakashi.

**WARNINGS-** Gai in a bunny suit. Yeah. In. A. Bunny. Suit. -Stifles nose bleed-. Kakashi's perversion, probably mild language, sexual innuendo, implied yuri, character appearances, fainting fan girls, and the crackiest pairing you've ever seen Kiba in. Because I hate him and had to do SOMETHING with it because it's SO EFFING CANNON DX

**Disclaimer- **Obviously I don't own Naruto, seeing as Kankuro and Shikamaru have yet to make out on screen, Gai and Kakashi aren't having hot sex twenty-four seven, Sakura and Ino aren't together, and Kiba isn't dead. Or Sasuke. Or various other hated persons.

* * *

**Surprises**

Valentine's Day. For a one Kakashi Hatake that didn't mean anything special during work hours. He was stuck in the office building for Sharingan Incorporated, mind filtering in and out of focus, one of his favorite romance novels settled on his lap as he blatantly ignored his surroundings. Still, even with the badly written plot, the poorly executed dialog, he found his mind trailing away from the fantasies of even the book and swirling around what awaited him at home.

Gai.

A sly smile played over the silver haired man's lips, eyes glazing over at what he had planned for the night. It resembled something involving a severe lack of clothing and the larger man pinning him to the bed. Or vice versa. Or both. Maybe they could get kinky... Red curled over his features and he gave a faint giggle that was quite unlike the serious business man during work hours. He just couldn't focus today...

"Kakashi." There was a sharp rap on the door frame that stirred Kakashi from his reverie. Mismatched eyes looked up from the paper he'd been idly staring at for the past thirty minutes, blinking sluggishly for a moment as they focused on none other then Itachi Uchiha himself, looking slick in a gray business suit and blood red button up. "Important businessman down in the lobby, go greet him for me."

"Why can't you?" Kakashi asked, amusement lacing his tone.

The older Uchiha brother only smirked, turning away from the doorway and calling, "Better things to do."

How had he known that Itachi was going to say that? Oh well. The book in his lap was snapped shut and set carefully inside a drawer before Kakashi stood, smoothing the sleeves on his jacket and meandering from the room, turning a sharp right to step into the glass elevator that oh-so-conveniently was standing open at his presence.

The elevator went to ground floor and Kakashi stepped out, looking around the vast entrance hall. High domed ceilings, a fake waterfall taking up one of the entire walls, and black tiles so shiny you could practically see yourself stared back at him. Off to the side at the receptionist's desk the secretaries TenTen and Temari stood talking to one another, hand in hand and looking at the glass doors as if waiting.

On cue they slid open and a massive pink bear came in through the doorway and Kakashi gaped in open surprise as none other then Gaara Kazekage stepped inside, glowering at a few people who stopped to stare. Lee walked at his side, beaming as if he'd had the best day one could imagine. Kakashi had the urge to walk over to his lover's son and ask him what the hell had gotten into the shorter red head carrying something so very..._pink_, but he brushed the thought away as quickly as it came. A long time ago he remembered Lee saying something about Gaara liking stuffed bears, maybe that was his Valentine's Day present.

At least, he hoped it was.

Tinkling laughter spilled from the brunet female upon the sight and she began to tease Lee about having seen him carrying the ridiculous item earlier, but at that point Kakashi had to stop listening. His client (or rather, Itachi's client) came waltzing in through the doors with all the grace of a Hyuuga, finding him almost immediately and walking up.

Had he less willpower, Kakashi would have wrinkled his nose. Except for that Hinata, he didn't care much for any of that clan. Being as it were though, he had the willpower and instead gave a deep bow, saying in a light tone, "Ah, Hiashi-sama. Welcome."

"Ah look, there's Kankuro now. OI, STUPID!" Temari shouted. Apparently there was no response as she looked curious and murmured, "Wonder what the hell he's staring at," to a giggling TenTen.

Kakashi too was curious but he had to keep up his appearances so he didn't look. Instead he nodded curtly to Hiashi and began to lead him to the elevator. It was achingly silent and he wanted to say something-_anything_- but knew better then to try and strike conversation with the Hyuuga. Hiashi didn't respect them very highly and found it to be too much effort on such 'petty' beings to hold a civil conversation.

Irritating bastard.

There was a distinct sound as the doors slid open and on instinct Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. He took another step before he froze, doing a double take before he stood rooted to the spot, both eyes widening in rare, honest surprise. Hiashi stopped and turned around, mouth falling open.

"G...Gai?" The businessman stuttered.

Several things happened at once then. Temari burst into hysterical laughter, a red headed secretary passing by passing out on the spot with a severe nosebleed. Hiashi made a sound like a dying hybrid moosewhale, TenTen clapped a hand over her eyes, Lee's magnificent eyebrows shot up into his hairline and began to twitch madly, and there was a distinct CRASH from a nearby broom closet as a tied up Zabuza fell out, Kiba straddling him. Gaara stared on impassively, still clutching the massive bear.

Gai seemed absolutely oblivious to the thunderous noises around him and focused on Kakashi at the call. He gave a wide grin and stalked forward, "Yosh!"

The tanned male was clad in a _bunny suit_. Slender white ears quivered atop his head with every step, a white ball of fluff resembling a tail perched on his lower back. The clothing item resembled that of a one piece swim suit, clinging to every well defined muscle on the lean torso, exposing the chiseled top of his chest. Toned arms were bare save for elbow high white gloves and Kakashi caught himself staring at the lower half of his lover, long, muscular legs clad in fishnet and nothing else. It was quite possibly one of the most revealing things Gai had ever worn in public.

Kakashi didn't know whether to jump him on the spot or shield him from prying eyes so he stood stock still, gazing at his lover as an internal war raged.

"What in the _world_ is that..." Hiashi seemed to be struggling with words, the structure of his sentence broken, choppy, uncertain. "How can he...Why..."

"Gai." Kakashi ignored the utterly confused Hyuuga. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up from work of course!" A sly expression flit over the larger male's features, voice dropping to a low purr that he very rarely used in any form of public location, "Itachi informed me that you deserved some time away."

Itachi deserved some form of thanks. Sometime. When Gai wasn't standing there looking so edible.

Blatantly forgetting about the stuttering male behind him, Kakashi adopted a coy smile and began to prowl closer, his steps lanky and more of a stalk then an actual walk. He moved right up against his lover, pressing their bodies close, trailing his fingers over the bared piece of skin at the top of the suit and purring, "Take me home, Usagi."

Kankuro gave a wolf whistle as he and Shikamaru finally entered the building and Kakashi was swept into Gai's arms. Kakashi smiled slyly over to the group of people at the receptionist desk as Gai quite easily pushed open the glass doors, imagining all the surprises that the other must have had in store for him.

"Maxi? You okay?"

They passed by another pair of males and the dark haired man gave a wolfish grin to a more slender brunet, pinning him to a nearby wall and murmuring, "Today is just full of surprises."

Kakashi had to agree.

**-Owari-**

* * *

-Boos at own ending- IT'S TERRIBLE! And I can't make people sound sexy, I'm sorry. Anyway, that's the last of the series unless by next Monday I get some requests for that fourth one I had planned. -Shrug- Hope you all had as much fun as I did and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Reviews make me happy and let me know how far you actually read. Please k'thnx? x3

-The Crimson Wing was here-


End file.
